The Chaos of Elsword Univeristy
by Kima Majikku
Summary: Aisha is an ordinary girl, as she says. An ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. You'd think everything is perfect, right? WRONG! This ordinary girl's life changes when she is accepted into an unordinary University. Elrios University. But it's said that students studying there call it, "Elsword University." She is stopped in her tracks by a mysterious man she wakes up with!Ykwtig


**Helllu.../)/n/(\ I am Kima. I-It's nice to meet you...**

**I-I'm going to be a new Author at FanFiction.../n/**

**T-Treat me well!**

**I favour all criticism and opinions...**

**-Eats Mochi and Pocky-**

***Says face stuffed with food***

**I reabby hobe yo lok food to mu precienze!**

**(I really hope you look forward to my presence!)**

**I'm not the best writer, I'm sure.**

**I try my best u/n/u**

**But Anyways!**

**Welcome to The Chaos Of Elsword University!**

* * *

**Story Summary : "**The intelligent and rare classed Elemental Master, has been accepted into Elrios University!

We have provided you with a requirements sheet, a campus map, coupon and Health and Safety Handy Booklet, which has been included in this letter.

See you on Monday, 8:30 PM sharp, Aisha! Don't forget!"

* * *

**I'm falling, down... Down... Down...**

**It's greenish-blue, and It feels like I'm floating on nothing but air.**

**Except it was the sea.**

**The great, wide-open, deep blue ocean.**

I can faintly hear bubbles, as they pass by me, travelling their way up to the surface. The water's surface was sparkling, rays of yellowish- orange seeping through the blue waviness. It's so beautiful... I want to reach out and grab it... Or at least take a picture... My memory was never any good. But... I-I can't move?

No matter how hard I try, I simply cannot move. I'm paralyzed.  
My mouth, slightly open, with bubbles pouring out, as If they weren't in need. But, truth be hold, they weren't in need. I could breathe and see clearly. Though I can't move my eyes. I can only see the one scene, as if it were a 3D picture, moving me. The one scene, the surface, that I so dearly want to return to. I can slightly feel fish's scales, as they swim against my skin. I would normally be squirming around, trying to avoid being tickled. I don't mind this helplessness though.

A memory, suddenly flashing into my muddled up, imaginative mind, where I was with the one I loved dearly, long, long ago. We were in a boat, out in the sea, letting the waves drift off by us to where they were destined. The memory was half blurred, making it hard to recognise small, detailed things. My long lost love, had red hair, a black checkered shirt, and long jeans, with a big hole in one side and a few little ones in the other.

Me...? I... I-I was wearing a white spring dress, which was, and still is obviously too flashy for me. I don't remember owning or lending or even hiring out such a dress! Our mouths are moving, though no sound could be heard coming from them. Lip reading wasn't my thing. Imagine looking at someone's lips, how AWKWARD would that be?

He leaves. My one and only true love leaves. He starts up the motor and guides us back to the shore. He gets out of the boat and then starts the motor, making me fly back out to sea.

"Have you gone insane!?" I screamed to the top of my lungs so that'd he'd hear me. He didn't respond, though I could see him, using my binoculars. Two streams of sparkling liquid were drizzling down his cheeks, while he walks off the shore.

Suddenly, a huge wave crashed over me, taking me down under the water since the mass of the wave was so great; it made the boat flip over. I'm too shocked to notice I had fallen in.

I can back to reality, still the same as before, only deeper down into the depths of the vase ocean.

**I kept sinking, down... Down... And more once again.**

**Sinking helplessly**

**The ocean, taking control over my body.**

**I smile, knowing my mouth could just move that little bit**

"It's fine..." I think to myself while smiling. I stop smiling. "Is this my fate...? It is... Is it not?" I laugh a little, letting more bubbles spill out of my mouth and think, '_Karma's got me good this time, huh_?' Though no one to hear me, no one in sight. Just confused and frightened sea animals.

I give up. My eyes slowly close, all my senses completely shut off. I let the great body of water, known as the ocean, consumes my mind and body completely. I don't care... I just give up.

"Goodbye... Zzz..."

"Goodbye?" An unfamiliar voice says, as a stranger's finger pokes my cheek, causing me to wake up. My eyes flutter open slowly, and then locked onto a male figure that had been poking me. I was completely and utterly confused.

"Hey, sleepyhead." The mysterious male says, winking. He was shirtless, his 8 pack in clear view, with a mini towel wrapped around hiswait to cover up his- I dare not say. He has red hair, and eyes like pure crimson rubies, shining in the faint sunlight. I wouldn't admit this to to him, considering I have absolute no idea who he is... But... He's actually really hot...

He grins and says, "If you keep staring, I'll have no choice but to pleasure you, just like last night."

'_L-Last night...? W-What happened last night...!?'_

"Wh-What happened last night...?"

"Oh~ I see, you don't remember anything... Well, you see, we did something extraordinarily naughty, a type of naughty that your innocent little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend~" He grabs my chin, tilts it up in line with his and he closes one eye, grinning at me.

I smack his hand away, get up off from the bed and run over to a corner in the room.

"Don't like clothes, huh, Aisha?" He asks evilly- flirtingly.

I get a look of confusement on my face, uuuuuntil I looked in a nearby mirror, oooonly to find out I WAS naked.

"Ahhh! L-Look away!" I screamed blushing.

**"It's 12:30, you've missed your class."**

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, ANYWAYS!?"**


End file.
